make you mine
by Orca Dia
Summary: hey every one this is my first story ever, it's about Zoro there falls for Robin, but Robin is all ready taken by Lucci, so now there will be a love triangel between Zoro,Robin and Lucci, hope you guys will like it


Zoro walk down the street looking for one special bar, the bar was called the thousand sunny, he had to meet up with Luffy, some of their friends and of course Luffys girlfriend Boa Hancock there, Luffy had told him that he had something big to tell, but now he couldn't find that dam bar, 'dam it all' he thought, then his eyes caught something or someone interesting to him, the most beautiful women he had ever seen, long raven hair, and a long slender and curvy body, Zoro was captivated by her beauty and needed to get too know her better and he just found the right topic to start talking to her, "hey can I ask you a question" he taped the women on her shoulder, she turned around to showed the most prettiest sea blue eyes ever, a beautiful face with soft skin and rosy pink lips.

"well of course" she said with a sweet smile, oh that smile send thoughts through his head and her voice sound like music to his ears, he could feel his cheeks getting red, now this women where the right one for him and he intended on making her his girl for the rest of his life.

"well, can you show me to where the thousand sunny are at" he asked of her hopping that she would follow him to where the bar is at.

"yes of course, I'm heading over there myself so I can accompany you" and with that his wish was granted, "by the way my name is Nico Robin" they had started walking, she still had that beautiful smile on her face.

"my name is Roronoa Zoro" he answered and begin to follow her towards the bar, they talked the rest of the way to the bar and by every second he learned something about her he keep falling for her, oh yes she was the perfect girl for him.

"we are here now" Zoro looked at the bar, dam right they were at the thousand sunny, which means they had to part ways now.

They entered the bar but Zoro couldn't find Luffy or any other of his friends, so he decided to offer her a drink, but once he was about to offer her the drink Nami and that curly eyebrow cook just happened to show up, "hey Robin, I can see you have meet Zoro" Nami said as she hugged Robin, and a light just hit Zoro if Nami knew Robin then Robin must be one of Luffys friends and that means he will have to spend the rest of the evening with Robin, finally something good came out of been friends with these guys, the rest of their friends arrived short time after, it seem too Zoro that everyone except him knew Robin from Somewhere, so why was he the only one who didn't.

"So what do you want to tell us" Zoro learned back in his chair curious to know what Luffy wanted to tell them.

"well you see" Luffy started while standing up, smiling and looking at Hancock, "Hancock and I am going" now Luffy looked around on every one of his friend, he look nerves and happy at the same time, "we are getting married in five month" once Luffy had said that everyone was shocked by what they just heard Luffy didn't seem to be the kind of guy who would want to get married, a minute after they were shocked, they congratulated them, "so you guys are going to come at the wedding" Luffy asked his friends.

"Well of course we are, what kind of friend would we be if we didn't come to your wedding" Nami said while she got up from her chair and walked over to Hancock, "I'm so happy for both of you, you are finally getting married" Nami gave Hancock a big hug out of happiness, Usopp had his right arm around Luffy while he was giving him a speech of how it was about time he asked that question.

"yes I didn't know that a person could be this happy" Hancock said as tears of joy left her eyes, "and I will be happier if you and Robin will be my braids maid" Hancock looked at Nami then at Robin with began eyes.

"of course we will it sounds fun" Robin gave Hancock her usual smile.

"yae and Zoro will you be my best man" Luffy still had his usual smile on when he asked that question.

"yae why not" Zoro gulp down a bucket of beer while he lean back in his chair again a smirk crept up on his face as his eyes wandered all over Robins curvy body. The rest of the night they hold a huge party to celebrated Luffys and Hancocks' engagement, everyone was drinking laughing and having a great time, latter at night people started to head home first was Chopper, Usopp and Brook, there followed each other home, well Brook and Usopp followed Chopper Home, then Brook followed Usopp home and then Brook just got home, a half hour latter Frankys' phoned call it was something with Tom so he had to hurry home to check what there was so wrong with Tom, not long after Sanji and Nami headed home they had lived together in two weeks now, and then Robin left, Zoro wanted to follow her home but was stopped when she was going to follow a drunk Hancock home, he couldn't believe how easy Hancock would get drunk, it was like she didn't know her limit on how much she could drink, while Robin on the other hand was perfectly fine, she weren't even sober she sure did know how much she could drink and now she was trying to escort Hancock home, ten minutes had passed since the two women left, Zoro stood up from his seat "oi Luffy lets leave" Zoro looked over towards a sober Luffy who just nodded and got up from his seat, Zoro was about to turn around when he noticed a wallet lying on the table where Robin had been siting.

"hey Zoro are you coming" Luffy yelled from the door.

"just go without me there is something I have to do" and with that Luffy left, Zoro picked the wallet up to open it to see if it was Robins wallet and yes it was hers ever card in it where with her picture and name on it so it must be hers, he couldn't help but smile it was like someone wanted him to be with her, now he knew where she lived and had the chance to talk with her again, this could turn out to be the best opportunity to ask her out, so now all there where left to do were too get to her home and return her wallet and then ask her out, Zoro got out on the street, he open her wallet again to read where she lived water seven number 81, it were ten blocks away from where he was at but the thought of seeing Robins beautiful face again made him forget how far it was, and miraculously enough he find the house without getting lost once.

This was it, he was now standing in front of the door to her house, it looked like a normal house nothing exaggerated just a normal house, Zoro toke a deep breath all the way down to his stomach before he knocked on the door, after he had knocked he waited for three minutes then he could he someone approaching the door and unlocking the lock, Zoro waited for the person to come inside so he would be sure that this was Robins house, which he was hoping it would be embarrassed if he had gone wrong, luckily for him it was Robin who had open the door, so this must be her house, "oh hey Zoro what's up" she asked in an elegant way.

Zoro scratched the back of his head and had a line of pink on his head, "hey Robin you see, it was just that you had forgotten your wallet on the table in the bar and I wanted to return it to you" he said as he holds out her wallet.

"Oh thank you so much Zoro, I was wondering of where it was," Robin took back her wallet and Zoro could see her face lighten up of happiness, she looked so gorges when her face lighten up like that, it made Zoro skip a heartbeat.

"so umm Robin I was kind of thinking of umm thinking that maybe you" Zoro didn't know what to say he stumble on every one of his word, 'dam it why was it so hard to ask her out' he thought 'take you together Zoro you can do it' he looked at Robin there had a question look, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

But before he could say a word, a deep man voice came from inside the house, "who is at the door honey" and just as then a tall, slim muscular man came and stands beside Robin, he had shoulder length wavy black hair, with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee, Zoro clenched his right hand into a fist, he didn't want to believe it, the women he had been admiring all night, the only women there could make him blush, the only women he wanted to be with, was already taken, the only thing he could hope of was that he was her brother and he just called her honey for some funny reason.

"Oh Lucci this is Zoro, he's a friend of Luffy, he came to return my wallet" Robin looked at the tall man, and then turned her head towards Zoro, "Zoro this is Lucci he is my boyfriend", once those words left Robins mouth Zoro felt himself being swallowed up in a deep hold of darkness.

"it's a pleaser" Lucci hold out his hand for Zoro to shake it, Zoro looked down at the hand then he shook it.

"so Zoro what was it you were trying to say before" Zoro took back his hand after the shake into his pocked.

"It's nothing" Zoro looked down to the ground before turning around, "I'll see you later" he said then walked of.

Both Robin and Lucci had a questioning look, "now what was that about" Lucci asked as he looked at Robin.

"I don't know" she said while looking where Zoro had been, they both went inside their house, once they were inside the house and Robin had closed the door, "what a day" she sight, Lucci hugged her from behind then he started kissing her up her neck in a seduced way, "not to night Lucci I'm exhausted", he stopped kissing her and took his head away from her neck, still had his arms around her, Robin turned her head around to look at him, "another night okay", in the beginning he just looked at her with a cold face but short time after he smirked at her.

"Okay anything for you honey, but I'm going to hold you to that" he lifted her up bride style and carried her to their bed room.

"have I ever told you how much I love you" Robin snuggle her head into his chest.

"yes you tell me every night and then I'll say 'I love you that much too if not even more' and after that we even fall asleep or have sex" he laid her down in the bed then laid next to her, rapped his arm around her to pull her closer to him, Robin took his hand in hers and snuggle herself closer to him.

_Meanwhile with Zoro_

On his way home or where ever he was heading for he kept kicking a bucket, why did the world have to be so much against him, why did she had to have a boyfriend, he kept hitting the bucket harder and harder of all the anger he had inside of him until he finally reached his home, he just got inside and slammed the door close and through himself at the bed, it seems no matter what he did he couldn't get Robin out of his head, she kept haunting his thoughts, that smile, those pretty blue eyes, the soft skin of hers, her beautiful raven hair and her perfect body figure, and then there were her boyfriend, what did she see in him any why, what could be so special about him that Robin wants to be with him, the guy was probably cheating on Robin, and that was when it hid Zoro, he just had to find one mistake on that Lucci bastard so Robin would dump him, and then she would be his for the taking, Zoro could finally fall to sleep with a smirk on his face now, he had a plan, 'just watch Robin, you will be mine in the end' he thought as he dozed of too sleep.

_hope you liked it maybe I'll right a next chapter I don't know it will probably take some times before I do, I have alot to look at right now, but I really hope that I can make a next chapter._


End file.
